Swaptale
by eloiseozanne
Summary: This is a (very) short story based off of the game, and the ending is unfinished. I don't know whether I'll add more, so you can make up the rest.


Chara contemplated the measly skeleton before her. 'What a waste,' she thought, spinning her knife in her blood-stained hands. They'd been like that for a while, her hands. 'His talents could have been useful to me. But not to worry. He will never be a threat!'. Smugly, she put a hand on the fight button, and smiled.

Frisk stood opposite Asriel Dreemurr's empowered boss-like form. 'Am I going to die?' she thought, mentally bracing herself for the next onslaught of blows. They had been at this for ages, now, but she had gotten used to being hurt, if only to keep from attacking. 'Is this going to be my final death? the one my Determination won't save me from?'. Shaking, Terrified, she reached for the spare button, and cowered in fear.

Sans dodged to the side. 'Phew!' he exclaimed. 'Chara's attacks are getting stronger! How could she have this much energy and Determination inside of her to begin with?' She reached for the fight button, a grin on her face, and pressed it again. As the blow came, Sans noted the pure horror on Chara's face, and as she pulled away, and Sans advanced, she curled up on the ground and whimpered "Sans! SANS! What's happening? Why are you attacking me? We're friends Sans! Friends!" Sans Hesitated. This wasn't the Chara he was about to fight, and the remorse, pain and fear in her voice sounded very real indeed. He noted the former. Chara answered "What Chara? Who are you talking about? My name is Frisk! You know that!" Sans looked into Frisk/Chara's eyes, and saw the haunted look that only a person who would condemn themselves for a crime has. No-one could fake that look. "Come over to Grillbys, and we can talk about it there."

Chara hit the button. When she didn't immediately dart forward, she looked down, and saw that all buttons bar the 'spare' and 'save' (whatever that was) buttons were destroyed. She looked accusingly on the soft, little monster before her, and screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FIGHT BUTTON!?"Ignoring all of the rules of the game, she prepared her knife to throw, when a voice cut through the air. "Frisk! My Child! What are you doing!" How dare she interrupt! She was about to defeat this worthless child and…. The voice sounded familiar. Chara turned, to a sight of all the major people she killed, alive and surprised. "But…. But how?" "Frisk… what are you talking about?" We've been here all this time; loving and supporti-" "Sans! What have you done, you mitigating little twat! What have you done now!" "What're you talking about? I'm worried, pal! What've I done?" "You...you…" Chara knelt, and pretended to weep. "Do not worry, my child, we are here for you,all of u– u...uh" She faltered and died as Chara plunged her knife into her back. 'Now, let's kill this lot and get back to the REAL battle!'

Frisk sat at an empty bar, thinking about her surroundings. "Sans, what's going on?" I dunno kid, but it isn't good." "Sans, I kept having Nightmares, about a world where I was killing everyone and everything. That's this world right? I've killed… Everyone, haven't I?" "Kid, I had those dreams, but they were of a beautiful world where we were all together, happy, and you were doing everything you could to not kill, and preserve peace in every place. Thet was your timeline, right? It was your world." Of course. So we effectively swapped bodies, and now I'm here…" "Yeah." Wait, if I'm here, then does that mean… your Frisk… Chara… is in, mine...Oh no…" "Oh no…"

Sans Screamed. He screamed for Toriel, at the nightmares he knew to be true, and at Frisk. "Chara," he spat, dripping enough venom into the name to eat it with a spoon, "I know you. You killed so many. so MANY, and now, I have the chance to meet you in person." "You, you're the Sans from the Nightmares, Dreams of a Beautiful world where I had friends, people I could call my family… but couldn't kill them… Nightmares, so horrifying, when I lived in the world of my dreams. Thankyou for introducing me to this world, Sans, for in this world, I have the absolute Pleasure of Killing you all again!"

This story is unfinished, so, the ending is up to you to create, if you would like. Thankyou for reading.


End file.
